The Hallmark of a Good Middle
by Mag68
Summary: Here's what I think Lorelai and Luke were up to this Valentine's Day.


**A/N: First off, my apologies, I meant to get going on the next chapter of MM, but I got derailed last night, and they actually expected me to work at work today, go figure. When I got home tonight, I just couldn't work up the desire to plunge into injury and illness, so I cooked you up some sweet Valentine's fluff instead. Here's a little something for those of you who were wondering, like me, how Lorelai and Luke are celebrating Valentine's Day this year. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**The Hallmark of a Good Middle**

Lorelai rolled over, her hand automatically reaching for him, but she was not surprised when it touched already cool sheets. Her eyes fluttered open as she inhaled deeply, drinking in the aroma of frying bacon and fresh coffee that was wafting up the stairs. She smiled to herself as she tossed back the covers, swung her legs from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she shuffled back into the bedroom, humming as she as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a bright red band. She glanced down at the white flannel pajamas covered in pink and red hearts and then settled on her bright pink furry slippers as her choice of footwear. As she reached for a sweater to ward off the early morning chill, she caught sight of the sparkling rings on her finger and paused to stare at them.

She thought of the night he had put it on her finger. One month after Rory's graduation party, Luke slipped a new engagement ring onto her finger with the promise that this one would never, ever need to be taken off. In typical Luke Danes fashion, there were no violins playing, no candlelit flattery, no broad declarations of undying devotion given on bended knee, and certainly no yellow daisies in sight. He looked at her and said simply, "I love you. I will love you all of my life. Will you marry me?" Lorelai smiled at the memory, knowing that these words alone would probably not sweep most women off of their feet, but if you knew Luke, then you would know why she was. She had smiled the smile that had long ago made his heart skip a beat and answered, "Yes, please."

They had married last July, as soon as April came out to Connecticut following her time at science camp. They had decided there was no need to wait any longer. They had the wedding in Stars Hollow, packing the church with family and friends, and spilling out into the square for a party that lasted into the wee hours of the morning. They'd danced at their wedding, tossed the bouquet and the garter, and fed each other cake under the solemn oath that there would be no smashing. But for Lorelai and Luke no part of it was more important than the fifteen minutes when they stood in front of those they loved most in the world and proclaimed that their love was indeed meant to be.

And so, with little fanfare, after a brief, but thoroughly enjoyed, honeymoon, Luke finally moved into the house, and they finally began what Lorelai liked to refer to as their 'middle,' a term that still befuddled Luke. The six months that followed were in every way perfectly ordinary, sublimely routine, and wholly without the drama that the previous two years had rained down on them. Never in your life have you met two people so ecstatic to be in a rut.

Lorelai slipped her arms into a fluffy white cardigan and pulled it tight around her as she went in search of her husband. As she walked into the kitchen, she smiled as she saw him pouring chocolate chips into the pancake batter. "Good morning," she said in a soft, sleep raspy voice.

"Good morning," he answered as he glanced over at her with a smile.

Lorelai walked over to where he stood and turned her face up for his kiss, which was now the first thing she craved in the morning. After he brushed his lips tenderly across hers, she smiled and said, "Happy Valentine's Day," as she shuffled to the coffeepot.

"Oh, yeah, Happy Valentine's Day," he wished her with a quick nod.

Lorelai sat at the table and watched as he moved effortlessly around the kitchen. She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, noting that he had actually put on a red plaid flannel that morning, and wondered if it was a coincidence or a choice. She, better than anyone, knew that this was not a day to expect hearts and flowers from her husband. Luke definitely had a romantic side, but he tended to do things on a lower key. And, he definitely hated being told when he should be feeling romantic. It was the basis of one of his favorite rants concerning greeting card companies, and the measure of his level of affection.

Each year that they had been together before, Lorelai had assured him that she had no such expectations of him, and Luke gratefully thanked her for her understanding. And she did understand. It wasn't like Luke didn't do a zillion tiny little things each day to let her know that he loved her and was thinking about her. She certainly didn't need a giant stuffed bear with roses in one paw and a balloon in the other to tell her that. Especially one that some guy bought from a guy hawking them out of a pick up truck parked in an old abandoned gas station or something like that. She didn't want a convenience store rose wrapped in cellophane, or diamonds nestled into a velvet box and wrapped carefully in Tiffany blue. She just wanted Luke.

As he placed her breakfast in front of her, she smiled at the whipped cream smiley face he had made on her pancakes. Luke kissed the top of her head and said the same thing he said every morning, "I have to go. Will you be in for lunch?"

"I will, I think. We'll be busy with people checking in for long weekend getaways," she told him, turning her head up to him.

"Call me, and I'll have it ready for you," he said with an understanding nod.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said as she tugged his shirt, pulling him down to her.

"You're welcome," he said softly. He kissed her sweetly and said, "I'll see you in a while."

"Count on it," she answered as she released his shirt and picked up her fork.

She finished her breakfast, did the dishes as per their unwritten pre-nuptial agreement, and went upstairs to get ready for the day. She primped and preened before the mirror, making sure that this Valentine's Day she looked her best. She slipped into a new red sweater, which was soft, and fit snugly. She pulled on a black pencil skirt that he once told her made her look like a naughty secretary, and finished the ensemble with a pair of bright red patent leather shoes with ankle straps, knowing his tongue would roll out of his mouth and onto the diner floor when he saw her. She ducked back into the bathroom for a quick once over, and to apply bright red gloss to her lips. She stood back, and approved the over all affect with a nod. Before leaving the bedroom, she pulled a small package wrapped in paper printed with hearts from her underwear drawer and carried it downstairs with her. She tucked it into her purse for safekeeping, and headed out the door.

She went to work, smiling oohing and ahhing each time a bouquet of flowers or a handful of balloons was delivered to another staff member. She listened to Michel calculate the number of minutes on his elliptical trainer he would need to do for each decadent Belgian chocolate he couldn't resist. She heard Sookie listing off all of the foods that were aphrodisiacs on the menu she had planned for Jackson that night. She checked in couple after couple, smiling brightly as her mind categorized the status of their relationship. There were the giddy ones. These people were so tickled by their ability to con a grandparent or two into babysitting for the weekend that they would not be seen again until check out. There were the older, comfortable couples, who looked forward to perusing the antique shops in the area, and scanned the shelves in the parlor for a movie or book that they might enjoy during their stay. Then, there were the 'we're fine,' couples. These were the hardest to deal with, mainly because Lorelai knew that for the past two years, she had been one of them. These were the ones trying to give mouth to mouth to their relationship, certain that a little time away from it all was all that they needed to get back on track, not knowing that whatever wasn't working for them would be waiting at home when the glow wore off.

Lorelai shook her head, determined to look forward, and not behind. _So what if Luke didn't send her two dozen overpriced roses with baby's breath? So what if he didn't spend two minutes in the card aisle, looking for something that might convey a tenth of his feelings? So what if he didn't think it was appropriate for forty year old people to give each other stuffed animals as a token of their esteem? _Lorelai agreed with him one hundred percent. It was a waste, a waste of time and money, and one that, in most cases, gave far too much credit for very little effort. She ignored the twinge of jealousy she felt when a box arrived for Sookie containing a bulb garden Jackson had ordered for her. She smiled brightly as she told Susan that she and Luke would spend a quiet evening at home, having dinner, and more than likely, watching the chick flick of her choice as Luke's concession to true love. She grabbed her purse and called to Michel that she was going to lunch, hustling out of the door as fast as her heels would carry her.

She climbed into the Jeep and gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drew in a deep breath. _This is so stupid_, she thought to herself. _Why is this upsetting me?_ she wondered. She knew that Luke wasn't one to shout his feelings from the rooftops. She knew that he adored her. She knew that they were right, their marriage was strong and their love deeper than it had ever been before. _Why did she feel that she needed the declaration? He had declared it,_ she thought to herself as she turned the key in the ignition. _He stood before God and all assembled and spoke loudly and clearly, pledging to give her the one thing that had always been her heart's desire. So, why did she want the card that played REO Speedwagon's I Can't Fight This Feeling? Why was she feeling like something was missing?_ she wondered.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, hitting the speed dial for the diner. When she heard him bark, 'Luke's' into the phone, she said, "I'm on my way. I'll have to be quick, we're busy."

Luke smiled at the sound of her voice and growled softly, "Then I'll have to take my time later." He cleared his throat a little and said in a normal tone, "See you in a minute," before hanging up.

Lorelai closed her phone with a smile. That was all she needed. She put the Jeep and gear and shook her head at her own silliness. She had a man who loved her three hundred and sixty five days of the year. She had it all. _Nothing is missing_, she thought to herself. _Not a thing._ She parked in front of the diner, and strolled in calling her greetings to the townies that crowded the tables. She perched at her usual stool, and when Luke came out of the kitchen, he frowned and said, "Wrong spot."

Lorelai blinked and asked, "Since when is there a wrong spot? This is where I always sit," she pointed out.

"Since the flowers and the stupid balloon I bought for you are over at that table," Luke said as he pointed to the corner table.

"Flowers and balloons?" Lorelai gasped as she spun on her stool. "You bought me flowers? And a balloon?" she asked in a shocked tone. "Luke, you old softy," she cooed.

"I count to three and it's gone," he grumbled, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Lorelai hopped off of the stool and kissed him quickly. "Thank you," she said with a bright smile.

"Go," he said gruffly, jerking his chin toward the table.

Lorelai walked over to see a vase holding a mixed bouquet, which had stargazer lilies like the ones he had given her the day they did the test run at the Dragonfly. She smiled softly as she reached out to touch one of the velvety petals, and sank wordlessly into the chair with the Hello Kitty balloon tied to the back. She smiled quickly over her shoulder at Patty and Babette, who were busy mooning over Luke's attempt at noontime romance, and then turned back to the table to admire her pretty flowers. She sensed him as he came up next to her and said quietly, "I can't believe you bought me flowers and a balloon."

"I'm sorry. I should do it more often, I know," Luke said quickly.

Lorelai tore her eyes away from the flowers to look up at him. "No, this is perfect. Makes it more special," she said as she caught his hand and pressed a quick kiss to it, fingering his wedding band. "Can you sit down?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered as he slid into the chair across from her. "Here," he said as he pulled an envelope out from his back pocket.

Lorelai smiled down at her name scrawled across the front of it, and ran her finger over his writing. "Wow, a card too," she breathed with a smile as she tore open the flap. Her smile grew even wider as she looked down at the card and opened it to hear the familiar strains of REO Speedwagon playing just for her. "How?" she asked as she looked up at him in awe.

Luke smirked and tapped his fingertips on the table nervously as he said, "You've been humming it ever since we saw that stupid commercial."

"I have?" she asked in surprise.

Luke nodded and said, "At first I thought it was a hint, but then I figured out that it was just stuck in your head."

Lorelai smiled at him and teased, "I'm so glad we didn't fight the feelin' anymore."

"Me too," he said with a chuckle as Caesar appeared with their plates.

Lorelai glanced down at her burger, and then over at his chicken sandwich as she reached for the ketchup dispenser. Luke snatched it up first and said, "Allow me, madam."

"By all means, kind sir," she said with a grin. Luke reached over and shook the ketchup to the tip before drawing a perfect heart on her burger. "Oh, Luke," Lorelai sighed in a dreamy voice.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said softly.

"You are my Valentine," she answered. They ate companionably, Lorelai filling Luke in on the guests she had checked in earlier, Luke telling Lorelai about Kirk arriving at the diner that morning in nothing but a diaper, claiming it was a cupid costume for Lulu. As they finished their lunches, Lorelai rummaged around in her purse and said, "I have something for you too. I was going to save it for later, but since you went to all of this trouble," she trailed off as she slid the box across the table to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said with a wave of his hand.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Well, I didn't really. I made it, kind of," she said with a cryptic smile.

"Really?" Luke asked as he reached for the box and tore the paper from it.

"I didn't get a card because I thought it would spawn the Hallmark lecture again," she teased.

"Probably," he agreed as he lifted the lid on the box. He looked down and then frowned as he tilted his head a little. "Is this?" he started to ask.

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you?" he stammered. "I mean, are we?" he asked.

"That's what the plus sign means," she said with a smile.

"You are," he breathed, looking up at her, his eyes filled with wonder.

"We are," she corrected as she reached for his hand.

Luke took her hand and nodded as he swallowed thickly. "Wow," he whispered.

"Good wow?" she asked cautiously.

Luke blinked at her question and then his eyes widened as he caught the hint of nervousness in her voice. "The best wow," he said gruffly.

Lorelai nodded and said, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" he replied in a daze.

"If ever there was a time for little PDA, this would be it," she whispered.

Luke pushed his chair back so forcefully that it toppled over, gaining the attention of everyone in the place. He stood over her and asked softly, "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby," she answered as she stood to face him.

Luke let out a whoop of joy the likes of which Stars Hollow had never heard before, and never would again. He swept her into his arms exclaiming to the packed diner, "We're having a baby!" He swung her around a little, but then caught himself, placing her on her feet and holding her waist to steady her as he said, "Oops, sorry. Sorry," he said as he touched his hand to her stomach.

"Quite alright," she said with a laugh.

Luke reached out, stroking her jaw with his thumb as he cupped her neck and drew her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They broke apart reluctantly as the diners broke into a raucous round of applause and catcalls. Luke pressed his forehead to hers as the color flooded his cheeks. "I do okay on the PDA?" he asked quietly.

"You did it perfectly," Lorelai assured him with a grin.


End file.
